The Black Lily
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Spoiler Warning & Slightly AU When Omi was first taken to Kritiker, he had a teacher by the name of Koyuki Sayuri whom he hasn't seen in years. But when a mission goes wrong, he meets her again and not everything is the same. Please read and review.


Hello!  
  
I'm not quite sure where this fits into the Weiss Kreuz timeline, but it's before Glühen. It's sometime before Persia gets himself killed (which, means that Reiji is still alive), but Ouka is dead.   
  
I hope everyone is in character. These characters are just bloody hard to write.   
  
Slight spoilers, mostly everything about Omi's past. Slightly AU.   
  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but I do own Koyuki Sayuri.   
  
A big thank you goes out to NemKess, who so patiently answered my thirty million questions.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "I can always escape into my customary anonymity by not wearing a pointy hat in public." Ian McKellen  
  
"The Black Lily"  
  
~~  
  
A ten-year-old Omi was running in a field of flowers. He had 'escaped' from his lessons for the day, and he just wanted to be free. Summer was going to end soon, and he wanted to get every minute of it he could before fall came.  
  
"Omi! Come back here! You may be done with math, but it's time to learn about computers."  
  
Omi turned and looked at the woman who just called to him. It wasn't his typical teacher (a rather grumpy old man), but someone he had often played with when he first came to Kritiker. Persia had introduced Omi to this person when he first came to the mountain home. "Sayuri!"  
  
Sayuri smiled at the younger boy. "Come on. You can come out here later. It's time for your lessons."   
  
Omi pouted at the older woman. "I want to be outside!"   
  
Sayuri's smile grew wider. "I'm sure you do, but it's time to learn. Besides, you have a night lesson with Persia, so you'll get to be outside tonight."   
  
Omi wrinkled his nose up, but he was taught to be obedient. He walked back towards Sayuri, but not before grabbing a wildflower. When he reached the black-haired girl, he offered her the flower. With a smile, Sayuri took the offered flower, and they walked back inside together.   
  
~~  
  
Omi woke up from the dream, lightly shaking his head. It had been a while since he thought of Sayuri. He suspected that she still worked for Kritiker, but he couldn't be sure. Sayuri had always been a bit of an enigma to him: the proper teacher with her wide smiles who played with him and taught him how to use computers. She was always in Omi's memories of Persia's mountain training base/home, but she seemed to be quiet.  
  
Omi suddenly remembered something that was going to make his entire day go to hell in a hand basket.   
  
He had to run the flower shop with Yohji today.  
  
Yohji had a date last night and he wasn't home when Omi went to bed at eleven. And when Yohji went on a date and wasn't home before eleven, it normally meant one of three things: 1) the date didn't go well and Yohji spent the whole night getting drunk, 2) the date went well and Yohji went to the woman's house, or 3) the date went well and Yohji brought said date back to his room.  
  
Either way, Omi was sure that alcohol was involved somehow.   
  
~~  
  
When Yohji stumbled down the stairs at nine o'clock, Omi glared at him. The shop had been filled with girls since it opened at eight, which meant that Omi had no time to go and get the man. Thankfully, Aya hadn't left for the hospital yet. He came downstairs, saw Omi working by himself, and went upstairs. Five minutes later, Aya reemerged with Yohji. Aya hadn't even given Yohji enough time to change out of his t-shirt and boxer shorts, or brush his hair. Omi also could tell that Yohji had had more than his fair share of alcohol last night. There were no other words to describe the man's current condition other than hung over.  
  
Omi nodded his thanks to Aya as he left while Yohji woke up and realized where he was and what he was wearing.   
  
"Omittchi, may I go get changed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a cruel, cruel Chibi."   
  
~~  
  
That night, Manx visited the members of Weiss. As she played the tape, everyone was surprised by how easy the mission seemed.   
  
Manx shook her head as the tape ended. "This appears to be an easy mission for you. Who's in?"  
  
Aya nodded. "I'm in."  
  
Omi nodded. "Sure."  
  
Ken and Yohji looked at each other and shrugged. They nodded.   
  
Manx handed the folder to Omi. "You have a day to prepare."   
  
As Manx left the room, the members of Weiss looked at one another.   
  
"This should be easy." Ken said. "I wonder if all four of should go?"  
  
"We all agreed to this mission." Aya told him.   
  
Omi looked at the papers in the folder. "Well, all we really have to do is get into this warehouse, find the computer, and get the information. It will be used to bring down a business man who deals drugs and dismembers people."   
  
"What a lovely person." Yohji said.   
  
~~  
  
Manx said that the mission was going to be easy. Everyone thought that is was going to be an easy mission. All they had to do was sneak into an abandoned warehouse, get the information, and leave. It was harmless.   
  
One small problem though...  
  
The warehouse wasn't abandoned.   
  
As soon as the members of Weiss got near the computer, twenty armed guards stepped out of the woodwork, literally. Panels opened near the computer and more men walked out. Weiss looked at each other, nodded, and prepared themselves to fight their way out when they heard the sound of high heels.   
  
"Hello, Weiss. Do not bother fighting. Eight of these men have been trained to fight against you," the woman was hidden in the shadows of the doorway.   
  
Omi recognized the voice in an instant. "Calico."   
  
As the black-haired woman entered the room, she nodded at Omi. "Bombay. It has been a while."   
  
"This isn't your mission. Persia or Manx would have mentioned it."  
  
Calico smirked. "It is when you play for the other team. I knew you where coming here tonight, and I thought a little reunion would be nice."   
  
Omi's face had taken on a look as though he witnessed someone running over his puppy, backing up, and running over it again. The look on Omi's face was burned into the memory of the other Weiss members. "Why Calico?"   
  
Calico laughed. The sound reminded Ken of fingernails on a chalkboard. "Because I can." Calico then turned her attention to the men surrounding Weiss. "You and you, get some guards and take them down to the cells. You can leave them together. It does not really matter..."   
  
As Omi was dragged out of the room, his eyes never left Calico's face.   
  
~~  
  
Three hours later, Omi was staring at the door, the look of betrayal still on his face. The other members of Weiss had begun whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out how to approach the boy. He hadn't been this quiet since Ouka's death. Aya looked at Yohji and Ken, looked at Omi, and then spoke up.   
  
"Omi, how do you know Calico?"  
  
Omi still stared at the door. "Her real name is Koyuki Sayuri (Note: last name, then first). Her codename for Kritiker is Calico. She's eight years older than me. When I was first taken to Kritiker, she played with me and taught me how to use computers."   
  
Yohji looked at Omi. "So you know this woman?"  
  
Omi turned and sighed. "Yes, Yohji, I know her. When Persia rescued me, he took me up to the mountains. He has a training base there. I met Sayuri there. She would play with me and rescue me from my really grouchy tutor. When I was ten, she was the one who taught me everything I know about computers. I trusted her. Sayuri was someone who made those long days of loneliness go by just a little quicker. A sisterly figure for a lost little brother. I don't believe that she would betray Kritiker so willingly."  
  
Ken looked at Omi. "It's not your fault she changed you know. But it's not like Kritiker to let a spy live."  
  
"I don't think they know about her, Ken. Sayuri has been with Kritiker since she was fourteen. Her parents were killed and Kritiker took her in. They knew she was a prodigy when it came to computers."  
  
"...And you never stopped to find out how her parents died?"  
  
"Yohji!"   
  
~~  
  
After a quick debate, Weiss had decided it was safe to sleep, as long as one person was up to guard that door and make sure that nothing happened.   
  
At nine o'clock the next morning, Sayuri waltzed into the room. She smiled at each member of Weiss, before looking at Omi. "Bombay, you have gotten so tall. Last time I saw you, you had just turned fourteen. Four years have gone past... You have become quite handsome."   
  
Omi looked at Sayuri. "Why Sayuri? Why are you betraying Kritiker?"   
  
Sayuri smiled, rather patiently. "It is like I told you before. I can do it. They have not caught on to me yet."  
  
Ken glared at Sayuri. "Kritiker is going to kill you once they find out you betrayed them."  
  
Sayuri smiled at Ken. It was a rather chilling smile. "Siberian, is it not?" When Ken didn't respond, Sayuri continued. "How often does Manx visit you? Once or twice a month? Maybe three times if it is a busy month? By the time they figure out you have disappeared, you will be dead, and I will continue my little sabotage of Kritiker. I am going to slowly destroy Kritiker from the inside out. Once you are gone, some other little team will die. Then another."   
  
Aya glared at Sayuri. "Kritiker will bring you down, if we don't."   
  
Sayuri smiled at them. "If that thought helps you sleep at night, then continue thinking it. I have more important things to believe in than hope. Hope is wasted on those like you. Your breakfast will be brought shortly."  
  
Sayuri gave them one last looked as she swept out from the cell.  
  
As soon as they heard the door close, Omi went back to staring at it. "You know, I think that's the most she's ever said within a twenty-four hour period."   
  
~~  
  
Sayuri frowned as she walked through the hallway. Random underlings ran to get out of her way.   
  
One of the assistants paused as she rushed past, and turned to the girl standing next to him. "What do you think got her knickers in a bunch?"  
  
Sayuri turned around and glared at the person who had spoken. "If you wish to live to see another day, then it would be wise to live my knickers alone."   
  
Hiro, the underling, cowered at Sayuri's wraith. Sayuri sneered at him. "Is he in?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Hiro said, still cowering.   
  
"Good. I am going to see him. Send breakfast down to the prisoners. Have someone relieve the guards. Do not bother me or him while I am in the room." Her high heels began to click as she moved down the hallway.  
  
"Very well, Cali-"  
  
Sayuri turned around, her eyes narrowed. "Never call me that atrocious name."   
  
Hiro cowered. "Yes, Miss Koyuki."  
  
Sayuri snarled once more. "Now go!" She then turned to the one whom he had been talking to. "You, Aiiro, why are you standing there? Go do something useful!"   
  
As the underlings ran to comply with the orders, Sayuri took a deep breath. 'Never let your emotions win. Be cool. Or else he will not see you and listen to you. No emotions but slight smugness and suitability for the tasks ahead. Cannot make him upset.'  
  
~~  
  
Everyone in the small cell tensed when the door was opened. A guard gave them a nasty glare as he set down four bowls of food and four spoons "Here's your breakfast."   
  
Yohji wrinkled up his nose and the gruel (no other word could be thought of to describe the food). "What, no knives or forks?"  
  
The guard snarled. "I'm smart enough to know not to give prisoners knives. Especially after the last time."   
  
Yohji looked interested. "Really, what happened?"  
  
The guard opened his mouth, but he snapped it shut. "Wait a minute..."  
  
Yohji looked pleased with himself. The guard just looked disgruntled. He left with a sneer.  
  
Ken looked at Yohji and then at a lumpy substance he thought may or may not be porridge. "Do you drive everyone around you insane?"  
  
Yohji looked at Ken and was about to take the bait when Aya interjected.  
  
"Answer him and you'll die."   
  
Omi took his spoon, dipped it into the food, and pulled it out. With an interested face, he watched as it became stuck to the spoon. "I don't think it's supposed to do that."   
  
~~  
  
Sayuri bowed to the man standing behind the desk. His back was turned to her and his form was well hidden in the shadows. "Sir, our prisoners are locked in their cell. I just sent orders for the guards to be relieved. Breakfast was also just sent to them, sir."  
  
The man nodded. "Very good Sayuri."   
  
"Thank you, sir. Any orders?"  
  
"No Sayuri. Just keep doing what you're doing. Destroying Kritiker from the inside out. I'm sure that Persia is going to be worried that his 'nephew' has gone missing."   
  
Sayuri furrowed her eyebrows, noticing the weird emphasis that her boss had used on the word nephew, but knew better than to speak her curiosity aloud. "Yes, sir."   
  
As she began to walk out the door, her boss called to her once more. "Sayuri, you may talk to the boy. I know you care for him. Just don't mentally scar him or physically hurt him. Not only would I be severely displeased with you, it would be hard to stop the other members of Weiss from hurting you."   
  
Sayuri nodded. "I am dismissed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sayuri bowed and walked out of the room, her high heels clicking in the silent room. As the door closed, the man smiled.   
  
"Come now Persia. Come out, kitty. I have someone you want. And all I want in exchange is the demise of your beloved Kritiker." He turned towards the door, his glasses reflecting the sudden change in lighting, a smug and evil smile playing on his lips. "Oh Sayuri, you're playing perfectly into my game. You doubt your emotions, my dear niece. Just keep it up."   
  
~~  
  
Sayuri glared at everyone while she walked down the corridor. What was her boss talking about? She had no feelings for Omi. She had worked with the boy because Persia had ordered her to. She played with Omi when Persia had ordered her to. Sayuri didn't have emotions. Emotions weren't allowed. As she stood outside her office, she squared her soldiers, and walked away from the door.  
  
Against all mental reasoning, Sayuri wanted to talk to Omi.   
  
~~  
  
Everyone looked up as one of the guards entered the cell. He swooped down, grabbed Omi by the collar, and then proceeded to drag Omi from the cell. Ken immediately growled and went to forcefully grab Omi from the guard's hands. Yohji stood up, but as two more guards entered the cell, this time armed, both men were forced to back down and watch Omi be dragged away.   
  
"Omi!" Ken yelled, almost ready to charge the door as it was being closed.  
  
One of the guards sneered at Ken. "He'll be brought back unharmed." The door then closed with loud clang.   
  
Aya looked at Yohji and Ken. "Sit down. We need to make a plan."   
  
~~  
  
Something had been bothering Manx all afternoon. She knew that Weiss had been given an easy mission, but there was just something about it that bothered the secretary. It seemed way to easy. Which was why she was now standing outside the Koneko no Sumu Ie. She was shocked when she only saw Mrs. Momoe and no one else.   
  
Manx smiled as she approached the older woman, but is was Mrs. Momoe who spoke first. "Have you seen any of the boys around? I haven't seen them since yesterday."  
  
Manx told the kind old woman she hadn't, but she'd keep a look out for them. As she left the Koneko no Sumu Ie, walking as fast her high heels and short skirt allowed her to, one thought kept repeating itself in her head.  
  
Weiss never returned from their mission.   
  
~~  
  
The room that Omi was dragged into was well lit with a nice view of the Tokyo skyline. Omi tried to place where he was from the skyline, but he couldn't think of where he was. Two chairs were sitting by the window along with a small table with a pitcher of water and some bread. Omi was roughly shoved into a chair. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was going on, he heard the click of high heels that was associated with Sayuri.   
  
Sayuri nodded to the guard that had brought Omi into the cell. "You are dismissed." She waited until the door was closed. "Omi, I hope they did not hurt you."  
  
"No, they didn't." Omi said, watching as Sayuri sat down in a chair next from him.   
  
"That is good." Sayuri said as she looked at the Tokyo skyline. "It is a lovely view, is it not Omi?"   
  
Omi nodded as his eyes swept the vast skyline, once again trying to figure out where was. "Why are you going against Kritiker? Sayuri, why are you against us?"   
  
Sayuri looked at Omi. "From where you stand, you believe that you are correct in what you do. I am your enemy. But from where I stand, you are my enemy. I am correct in what I do. It really depends on your point of view. There are two sides to every story. It just depends on how many sides you are willing to listen to."   
  
Omi was silent for a long time. "I suppose you're right, but Kritiker took you in after your parents died. Why would you turn against the people that took you in?"  
  
Sayuri decidedly ignored the question. "Omi, you are Weiss' coordinator, are you not? You plan all the missions. I hear that you are very good in dealing with computers."  
  
Omi nodded, a slight blush on his face. "I learned everything from you."   
  
Sayuri lips twitched into a smile. "It is a very true fact that, one day, every pupil surpasses his or her master."   
  
As Sayuri went back to studying the skyline, Omi studied her profile. Short black hair tucked behind her ears and guarded brown eyes; she wasn't the Sayuri he remembered. The Sayuri from five years ago favored her hair long and her eyes weren't as guarded. She also hated high heels and chose to walk in bare feet. Even her speech seemed to have changed.   
  
"You really have changed Sayuri." Omi said softly.   
  
"Everyone changes, Omi. You of all people should know that."   
  
Omi nodded, but he didn't say anything. An uncomfortable silence stretched on for what seemed like hours when Sayuri spoke.  
  
"Omi, do you hate what I have become?"   
  
Omi turned to Sayuri, his eyes wide. He was about to speak when two guards entered the room. One bowed to Sayuri and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stood up.  
  
"It was nice speaking to you again, Omi." Sayuri said, and she smiled. Omi was shocked at the frankness of her smile; it reminded him of eight years ago and the first time he met her. Sayuri then nodded to the guard, giving orders as she left. "Take him back to the cell."   
  
"Yes Miss Koyuki."   
  
~~  
  
When the other members of Weiss heard footsteps approaching their cell, each moved with panther-like agility into the positions for their plan. When the door opened, Ken prepared to leap out of the door and tackle whoever was there.   
  
Instead, he caught Omi as he was thrown into the cell. The sudden weight of the younger boy threw him off balance and Yohji caught Ken and Omi before either of them fell over.   
  
Aya looked up in time to see the door close. The first attempt to escape had been thwarted. Of course, that was probably a good thing as the plan they created hadn't been really good.   
  
"Did they hurt you?" Ken asked, his eyes searching the boy for any visible mistreatment.   
  
"I'm fine Ken. Sayuri wanted to talk to me." Omi said, brushing the older boy away from him.   
  
Aya looked at Omi, assessing him from foot to head. "He appears fine. We need to work on our plan for getting out of here."   
  
~~  
  
Sayuri entered her boss' office without a knock and offered him a short bow. As she entered, she noticed that his chair had been turned towards the window. She could only see a small amount of gray hair. "Sir, what did you need me for?"  
  
He growled at her. "My spies have informed me that Manx has visited the Koneko no Sumu Ie. I'm sure that Kritiker agents will be here before the end of the day. You told me that Manx visited them every fortnight!"  
  
Sayuri took a step back at the tone. "Sir, she does! I have never heard of Manx visiting after a mission!"  
  
"There's a first time for everything."   
  
"What do you want me to do, sir?"  
  
"Prepare everyone to evacuate." Sayuri bowed to leave. "Oh, Sayuri, you aren't leaving. You're to stay here and tell Kritiker everything you've been doing."  
  
Sayuri's eyes went wide. "Sir! I have never failed you before this day."  
  
The man growled at her. "Sayuri, when I hired you, I warned you that if I ever grew displeased by your service, I would not hesitate to kill you. That hasn't changed. Now get my people out of here."  
  
Sayuri bowed and stiffly walked out the door.  
  
The man almost winced when he heard his office door slam. "My dear niece, I bid you adieu."   
  
~~  
  
'How can he do this to me? I have been faithful to him for years. I betrayed Kritiker for him. Yet he throws my life away so that he can live another day and kill another person.' Sayuri said as she entered the code for 'Emergency Evacuation'.   
  
Sayuri now understood the phrase about 'burning your bridges'.  
  
With slightly haunted eyes filled with tears, Sayuri watched as some of the men and women ran from the building. It struck her as odd that she didn't know much about any of them besides their first and last names.   
  
With a gentle sigh, Sayuri went to release Weiss from their prison. She had lost everything, but she could give the men of Weiss another day to live.   
  
~~  
  
Once again, Weiss tensed as the cell door opened, but no one stepped in and the door stayed open.   
  
After a moment, Sayuri entered the cell. "Leave."   
  
Aya glared at Sayuri. "Why?"  
  
"Kritiker knows that you did not return from your mission. They are coming here." Sayuri said. "Out, now."  
  
Ken glared at Sayuri. "We're going to tell Kritiker what you've done."  
  
Sayuri nodded and watched as each man walked out of the cell. Omi was the last person left. He looked at Sayuri.  
  
"Persia will forgive you, Sayuri. Just explain everything to him." Omi said.  
  
"Omi, some things can not be forgiven."   
  
Omi looked at Sayuri. "You don't know that."   
  
Sayuri closed the cell and walked Weiss out of the prison; leading them up stairs until they entered the room Weiss had been captured in. As Sayuri showed them the way out, something caught her eye. Aya, Yohji, and Ken went ahead, but Omi stopped when Sayuri gently tugged his arm.  
  
"Omi, bring him down for me." Sayuri smiled at the boy, knowing she was facing death.  
  
"Who was behind this Sayuri?" Omi said.  
  
Sayuri opened her mouth to answer Omi when a gun shot was heard. Omi turned to see where it had come from, but he only saw a middle-aged man running down the hall. He turned back to Sayuri and she was bleeding.  
  
And she was dead.   
  
Ken ran back to Omi to make sure he was okay. Just as Yohji and Aya made it to the duo, Manx and twenty other Kritiker agents broke into the building. Manx's eyes grew wide when she saw Sayuri's dead body and Omi holding back tears.  
  
Manx had a feeling a long explanation was forth coming.   
  
~~  
  
As Takatori Reiji left the building, he felt rather proud of himself. Even though he still felt Ouka's loss, he had destroyed a person close to both Mamoru and Shuichi.   
  
It was a good day to be evil.  
  
~~  
  
A sad smile found itself on Omi's face as he placed a lily on Sayuri's casket. After everything she did, Persia had still granted her a proper burial. Omi looked around; Sayuri would have appreciated this. It was neat and orderly, just how she liked things.  
  
As he walked away, ignoring the gentle drizzle of rain, Omi felt content. Sayuri had been a great teacher to him, a great person to look up to. He never would have thought she would betray Kritiker, but people did odd things for odd reasons. Sayuri had always been an enigma to him and she always would be.  
  
She had taken her secrets and her reasons to the grave.   
  
~~  
  
This was rather fun to write as the idea jumped into my head one day and wouldn't leave.   
  
I'd like to point out that I had no idea how far Terry Pratchett had seeped into my brain until I wrote this fic.  
  
For all of you confused by how everything works out, and how everyone is related, here's it in the simplest terms I can make it: Sayuri's Boss=Sayuri's uncle=Omi's 'father'=Takatori Reiji   
  
I have other little fic ideas involving Sayuri. Let me know if anyone is interested me writing them.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
